


Nonsexual Favors

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Derek Has Feelings, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Derek gets a text from Stiles in the middle of the night asking for help. He'll always help Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Prompts: “I need a favor, and not the sexual kind.” Stiles/Derek

Derek woke to his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He rolled over and unlocked it when he saw he had two texts from Stiles that had both come in within the last two minutes.

It wasn’t unusual for Stiles to text Derek at all hours of the morning, what was unusual was the lack of sexual content in the text.

Stiles: I need a favor, 

Stiles: And not the sexual kind.

Derek was tempted to just roll over and go back to bed, but then he had a vision of Stiles laying in some ally, bleeding out because he was attacked by some monster, and he hit the call button.

“Oh thank god,” Stiles said as soon as he picked up, “My bike got stolen and I’m nowhere near a Metro stop.”

“Where are you?” Derek asked, already getting out of bed and pulling on his pants. It was 1:30 in the morning, there was no way he was letting Stiles wander around D.C. by himself that late. 

He and Stiles had been doing this, thing, whatever it was, since they ran into each other in D.C. almost two years prior. Stiles had grown into himself nicely and though he was still an asshole, Derek knew him well enough now to appreciate it.

“I’m in Alexandria,” Stiles breathed out, his voice sounded a little less strained now, “I’ll send you a pin with my location.”

Derek jogged out of his apartment, well it was actually a brownstone that he had bought when he moved to D.C. He had redone the basement so it was a full, though small, apartment that he could rent out. 

Not that he needed the money, he had plenty from his inheritance, but he kind of liked not having to live off of it. He loved everything about living in D.C., from the diversity to his job at an environmental non profit. 

When Stiles had walked back into his life it had felt like fate, they had run into each other at GW. Derek was working on his masters and Stiles was getting his degree in criminal psychology, on the fast track to the FBI. 

They had picked up right where they left off, snapping at each other and defending each other whenever someone else said a bad word about the other. Things escalated quickly, within a month they were fucking in Derek’s new Camaro. 

After that day things had changed between them, but in a good way. They studied together, watched movies, went out to dinner, hung out with their newly made mutual friends, and of course, had lots of sex. 

So it was no surprise that Stiles had texted him to pick him up, they were at that level. Derek pulled the car onto the mercifully empty George Washington Parkway and headed toward the location that Stiles had sent him. He got there in record time and found Stiles sitting on a bench.

“Thanks for getting me,” Stiles said as he slid into the car, “I went on a stupid bike trip with some of the other pre-FBI people and ended up getting separated.”

“It’s 1:30 in the morning,” Derek said as he pulled back onto the road.

“I stopped for dinner, then my bike got stolen, then I went to report my bike stolen, and now you’re here,” Stiles said, then he put his hand on Derek’s knee, “And I owe you one for picking me up.”

“I’m your b- friend, it’s what I do,” Derek said, catching himself before he said ‘boyfriend’. That wasn’t a word they used, they didn’t really use any words to describe what they were doing.

“I, yeah, friend,” Stiles said, sounding suddenly tired, “Friend.”

“Am I taking you to your dorm or do you want to come over,” Derek asked, his voice soft.

“I’m tired, I don’t think I’m up for sex tonight,” Stiles said, leaning his head against the headrest. 

“You, you can just come sleep,” Derek said, “I sleep better when you’re there.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, “I, oh fuck it. Derek why aren’t we together? It’s been two years? I want to be able to introduce you as my boyfriend, I want to sleep with you every night. I don’t think I can keep doing this.”

“I - you want to be with me for real?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles with wide eyes, “Stiles, I’ve wanted that for almost as long as you’ve been here.”

“Well shit,” Stiles said with a laugh, “So, we’re going to go on a real date then?”

“I think we’ve been on plenty of dates,” Derek said, “But yeah, I’ll take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Perfect,” Stiles said, “I’m tired and I just want to cuddle tonight.”

“That I can do,” Derek said, parking his car in his short drive way and getting out of the car. He kissed Stiles gently as they walked into the house. 

When they got up the next morning they skipped breakfast to stay in bed. It was their first time having sex as boyfriends, it was acceptable. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
